Chelsea Newman
Chelsea Lawson '''(formerly '''Newman '''and '''McAvoy) is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless, originated by Melissa Claire Egan (previously of All My Children as Annie Novak Lavery Chandler) on November 11, 2011. She was introduced as a mystery woman involved in Billy Abbott's arrest in Myanmar. Introduction In order to clear his name, Billy Abbott had to find Chelsea Lawson, a mystery woman residing in Myanmar. He enlisted in the help of Cane Ashby to travel to Myanmar in search of Chelsea because Billy was not allowed to leave Genoa City. When Cane arrived in Myanmar, he asked a female bartender if she had seen Chelsea. She denied that she had ever seen her, though moments after her shift ended, Billy sent Cane a picture of Chelsea. Cane realized that the bartender he was talking to was in fact Chelsea, and she had vanished. Billy's wife, Victoria Newman, and his mother, Jill Abbott, decided to travel to Myanmar in search of Billy. Little did they know, Billy had been in Genoa City for almost two months, and Victoria's father, Victor Newman, forced him to hide from his family in order to keep him away from Victoria. Victoria and Jill searched for Billy, though they remained unsuccessful, until a man claimed he knew where Billy was. However, the man was a criminal, and they almost got hurt until Cane saved them. Chelsea is presumed to appear in coming weeks, as Billy's ventures in Myanmar are slowly revealed. Backstory Chelsea was raised by her mother Anita Lawson, who happened to be a con artist. She had no idea who her father was because her mother wouldn't tell her due to Anita having not seen him in a long time. At 16, Chelsea dropped out of high school and traveled with her mother, developing her own skills as a con artist. Chelsea and her mother then went their seperate ways. Chelsea was working at a bar in Myanmar when she met Billy Abbott. Storyline Chelsea arrived in Genoa City on New Year's Eve 2011 looking for Billy, whom she had known as "Liam". When Billy realized who she was, Chelsea accused him of raping her and getting her pregnant. However, Chelsea later admitted that he didn't rape her, and that the rape accusation was something she used as a con against tourists. However, a paternity test proved one part of Chelsea's claim: she was pregnant with Billy's child. Billy and Victoria offered to let Chelsea move in with them, which she accepted. Issues with her mother and beyond When Anita gets wind of where Chelsea is, she goes to Genoa City and is shocked to discover that her daughter is pregnant. Anita ends up becoming a problem for Chelsea, who doesn't want anything to do with her mother because of her con-artist ways. Billy and Victoria get word from Paul Williams that Victor was the reason for Anita and Chelsea being in town, that he was still trying to break them up. Billy and Victoria stand united. Chelsea, realizing that her life was no life for a baby, decides to let Billy and Victoria raise the baby. They are happy that she has made the decision. However, Anita gets upset with her daughter over her decision because there would be no money involved. Chelsea is furious with her mother over what she perceives as a lack of support. Their relationship is strained ever further. Relationship and marriage to Adam In the middle of all the craziness going on around her, Chelsea finds a friend in Victoria's brother Adam Newman, who is dealing with his own issues. Because of his past, Adam tells her that he isn't interested in being her friend and tells her that she is better off not being anywhere near him. Chelsea, however, doesn't care about Adam's past or anything else. She accepts Adam regardless of what he did in the past, which he appreciates greatly because he is too used to people judging him. As their friendship deepens, Billy and Victoria are unnerved by it. Victoria especially warns Chelsea to stay away from Adam because of all the horrible things he has done, but Chelsea, knowing that Adam is the only person who has been kind to her since she's been in Genoa City, ignores Victoria's warnings and continues hanging out with him. On April 9, 2012, after an argument with Victoria and Abby, Chelsea runs off. Adam ends up finding her nearly drowning in a frozen lake. Because she is in labor, Adam gets her to a cabin and helps her deliever her son John. Adam proves to be a source of support for Chelsea and is there for her during various events such as finding out that Jeffrey Bardwell is her birth father to her decision to terminate her parental rights to John, allowing Victoria to adopt him. Adam is also there for Chelsea when she turns down a $10 million offfer to leave town by Victor and also turning down Billy and Victoria when they offer to help her. When she gets a job at Jimmy's as a bartender and waitress, he makes it a point to hang out with her there. Adam even helps Chelsea study for her GED, which she passes. Their friendship turns to love, and Adam proposes to Chelsea on June 25, 2012, which she happily accepts. They are married at his childhood home in Kansas on July 20, 2012. The couple was expecting their first child together until they were involved in a car accident caused by an irresponsible Summer Newman. Problems with Sharon Dealing with the grief over losing their unborn child, Chelsea is shocked when she finds out that Adam is helping Sharon, who is in trouble for burning down the ranch house in a drunken stupor. Chelsea, who has had problems with Sharon before, is further angered when she discovers that Sharon is hiding out in the guest house. She confronts Adam about it, but he tries to reassure her that he's doing the right thing, and that he loves her, not Sharon. However, as time goes on, Chelsea becomes scared that she will lose Adam to Sharon, knowing that they do still care about each other. She is even horrified when she catches them kissing. Chelsea then goes to Victor and tells them that Sharon caused the fire at the ranch. He uses the information to his advantage and has Adam make a deal with him to help get Newman Enterprises back from Jack Abbott, who is dealing with his own problems. Adam, realizing what an idiot he is for helping Sharon, realizes that he truly does love Chelsea and vows to save his marriage, which he does. Break up with Adam In December 2012, Chelsea first broke up with Adam. But on New Year's Eve, Adam prepared a romantic dinner and promised to Chelsea that they will leave the town as Chelsea wanted . In that night, Chelsea got pregnant . In January 8th, 2013 , Chelsea and Adam decided to go to Paris . But then, Adam didn't want to leave Newman Entreprises and Chelsea thought this company means more than her to him, and she still saw his connection to Sharon . In January 22, they broke up again and this time decided to divorce . February 2013- May 2013 Chelsea rents a room at the Athletic Club and goes into business with Chloe. They bought The Restless Style Office, and Gloria worked with them . Chelsea became close to Cane who believed in her and wanted her to work for the new fashion division at Jabot . Neil is against it at first, but Cane fought for Chelsea. Neil and Jack decided to work with Chelsea and Chloe . Meanwhile, Chelsea discovered that she was pregnant during the big storm of Genoa City . She decided to tell Adam that he will be a dad, but when she found him with Sharon at their house, she decided t not tell him. He came over later to know what it was so important, but she refuses to tell him because she saw him moving on with Sharon . She wanted to tell him a few times after that but every time , they are interrupted and she changed her mind . She became afraid that Adam would take the baby away from her and afraid that Sharon would be in her child's life . Chloe convinced her to choose a man to the be " the baby's daddy " and tried to convince her that Cane would be the perfect choice, but it's a guy named Dylan McAvoy with who Chelsea had one night stand in March 2013 who became the fake baby daddy . During Nikki and Victor 's wedding, Adam got shot to save his father, and Chelsea spent a lot of time at the hospital at Adam's bedside. She finally told him that he will become a dad, but when he woke up he said Sharon's name, which hurt Chelsea deeply. Chelsea is further hurt by Adam saying that he didn't remember what she had said. However, Victoria overheard what Chelsea had said, which scared Chelsea because she felt that Victoria would use the information against her. After that, Chelsea started to spend a lot of time with Dylan, and they became friends . But Sharon discovered that Chelsea is pregnant and told Adam . Adam saw Chelsea and Dylan together and confronted Chelsea about it . Chelsea lied and said the baby is Dylan's. Dylan said to Chelsea that he wants to be involved in his child's life and he started the plans to build a crib . She is very moved when she got a letter to her lost son written by Adam and a blanket and got emotional .Chelsea felt bad to lie and almost told the truth to Dylan, but she changed her mind when he told her that he lost a baby once before with Avery . Her business with Chloe becomes successful, and Chelsea even forgave Summer for the accident ; She said that she is having a second chance and that Summer deserves to have second chance too. Summer models for Chelsea's line with Mason. Meanwhile, Adam begins to wonder if he, not Dylan, could be the father of Chelsea's baby. Marriage to Dylan and birth of Connor While Adam wonders if he's the father of Chelsea's baby, she and Dylan fall in love and become engaged. Despite her unresolved feelings for Adam, Chelsea can't deny what she feels for Dylan, and when he proposes, she accepts. However, Jeffrey feels that his daughter is not doing the right thing by denying Adam the chance to know that he is the baby's father, an opinion shared by Anita, but Chelsea is determined to make sure that Adam never gets that chance. She ends up paying off her parents to get them to both shut up. She and Dylan marry on August 12, 2013, but after their wedding she goes into labor, and Dylan helps deliver her son, Connor. Chelsea is unaware, however, that her husband still has unresolved feeelings for his ex Avery Clark. Truth about Connor revealed When Adam overhears Dylan talking with Billy about him and Chelsea discovering from their doctor that Connor has the eye disorder retinitis pigmentosa, Adam quickly realizes that Connor is his child. He confronts Chelsea about it, but she tries hard to deny it, which doesn't work. When Dylan discovers that an angry and devestated Adam is there, he is left wondering why. He then asks Chelsea why Adam was there, but she tries to sidestep the question. Dylan's persistant questioning finally causes Chelsea to break down and tearfully confess to Dylan that Adam is Connor's father. Dylan is devestated and heartbroken by the news. When Chelsea tries to convince him that she loves him and want them to be a family, Dylan isn't convinced and walks away, unable to deal with the fact that Chelsea lied to him. Chelsea is crushed. She is later heartbroken when Dylan tells her that their marriage is over, and that he is seeking an annulment. However, due to a bout with post traumatic stress disorder, Dylan kidnaps Connor. Adam and Chelsea team up with Avery to find them, which they do. After Avery talks to Dylan, he gives Connor back to Adam and Chelsea, who then have the baby checked out by a doctor. They are relieved to find that Connor doesn't have retinitis pigmentosa but are saddened to learn that he will probably go blind to due to cornea damage caused by his traumatic birth. Knowing that Connor needs his mother, Adam offers to have Chelsea move in with him so that they can raise Connor together, which she agrees to. They have Connor checked out by an eye specialist, who tell them that their son doesn't have retinitis pigmentosa, but he does have Peters Anomaly, which requires Connor to get an cornea transplant in order to save his sight. Sadly, Connor's cornea transplant comes after the death of Delia Abbott. Relationships Parents * Jeffrey Bardwell (father) * Anita Lawson (mother) * Gloria Bardwell (step-mother) Marriages * Adam Newman (2012-2013) (divorced) * Dylan McAvoy (2013) (annulled) Children * Johnny Abbott (son, with Billy; adopted by Victoria) * Riley Newman (son, with Adam; miscarriage) * Connor Newman (son, with Adam) Siblings * Michael Baldwin (step-brother via Gloria) * Kevin Fisher (step-brother via Gloria) Romances * Billy Abbott * Adam Newman * Dylan McAvoy Best Friend * Chloe Mitchell Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroines